Many methods for cleaning or processing laundry are known in the art. Indeed, conventional methods for washing laundry have been utilized for many years. However, given the continued use of these methods, there are still significant areas where improvement is needed.
Methods of washing laundry have included the sorting of laundry into colored laundry articles—including dark colored laundry articles and light colored laundry articles, white laundry articles, and the like. Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that this sorting process is necessary to prevent color and/or dye bleeding onto light colored laundry articles and/or white laundry articles. This sorting process represents a significant burden to the consumer, who must manually go through the laundry and sort it into various groupings. Further, the consumer risks making mistakes during the sort process. In a nonlimiting example, a red laundry article containing dyes and/or pigments laundered with white laundry articles may cause all of the white laundry articles to have a pink cast, potentially rendering the laundry articles unappealing and unattractive.
While attempts have been made to minimize the dye transfer within the washing machine, there has to date been no wash method that would substantially eliminate the need to sort clothing.
It is, therefore, highly desirable to launder or wash laundry articles without the need to sort them by color. Further, it is highly desirable to prevent the transfer of dyes within the laundry machine among laundry articles. This invention accomplishes these goals.